


Gloves & Cape

by AngelJoanStark, TherulerofAsgard



Series: Joan & Loki : Chaotic Love [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Frustration, Gloves, Implied Consent, Implied Relationships, Leather, Light Dom/sub, Loki Does What He Wants, Masturbation, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Warning: Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJoanStark/pseuds/AngelJoanStark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherulerofAsgard/pseuds/TherulerofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has been away for a couple of days and Joan grows weary of waiting for him to come back. It's just been so long. Left alone with herself, she finds relief with the only things he has left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gloves & Cape

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with my babe AngelJoanStark... sort of (she's kind of my muse) ♥! My fanfictions are not in order, there is no timeline, so you can pick any. Enjoy!

Loki had been away for a few days, and Joan had never felt so lonely before. Whenever he was gone, she would miss him until he came back, asking him to take her with him the next time around. But he would always refuse, telling her it would put her in harms way and that he couldn't risk the life of his wife. He had announced he would be away for a week but for her it felt like a century. All he had left behind for her to remember was his cape and the leather gloves in his large wardrobe. She had pulled them out, sleeping with both next to her so it would remind her of his presence.

Joan was used to him being away by now, and she would starve herself, keeping herself from touching where she wanted him to touch most, where she ached for him to be. Otherwise, she wouldn't long for his return as much as when she was frustrated.

But as she sat on the furr-covered bed that night, her mind slipped to much darker thoughts. She could almost picture him on top of her, his hand gliding down her body and causing her to whine and writhe. Oh, he could torture her for a good hour like that. It amused him to no end to see her pleading and pleading, whether it was just his name or incoherent beggings. He toyed with her mind as well, whispered what he was going to do to her step by step until she was sobbing desperately.

Joan turned and grabbed the leather glove, fitting it on her hand before lifting the skirt of her dress up over her lap. She slide her hand down, rubbing around her underwears before taking them off in a relieved sigh, forgetting them on the ground. Rolling in the sheets, she tossed the cape on the bed and wriggled into it. She brought her hand down, rocking her heel against her clitoris. The glove was way too large for her petite figure and it kept slipping but she didn't seem to care. She could imagine him in her mind, his slender hand making his way up to her entrance and rubbing at a painfully slow pace all while whispering in her ear with his smooth, velvet voice.

"Oh, you've been a bad girl lately," his voice taunted in her head. "I think you need to be punished... Let's see. Ah, yes, already so wet for me. That won't do, darling. Turn around." She did as she was ordered in her mind, rolling in the sheets and lifting her arse up over her knees, spreading them further while still rocking her gloved hand. "Loki--" She moaned, burying the side of her face in the pillow.

"It's here, is it not? Where you crave me most? We are going to have fun..." Picking up the pace of her hand, she cried his name out a little louder, her free hand clenched around the silk-like fabric of his cape on the bed. She kept her eyes firmly closed, focusing on the feeling of the leather stroking around her folds. "I am going to have you right here until you can't remember where your body ends and mine starts, little one, and you will beg, you will scream for every second of it."

"Loki..." She panted out like a over raced horse, feeling herself constrict the further she went into the fantasy. It didn't take her long before she climaxed, howling out his name in the empty bedchambers, collapsing down on the bed. Joan tried to catch her breath, wipping the sweat that was dropping from her forehead with the sheets.

"That was lovely." Loki's voice rasped from a corner and she nearly yelped as she heard him. She couldn't tell for how long he had been standing there, watching her... It took her mind a moment to form a coherent sentence. "What are you... What are you doing here? How long have you been...?" Her cheeks lit up like wildfire, even more than they already were before. She sat up on the bed, bringing the cape over her body in a desperate attempt to cover herself up.

"I finished my job early, I thought I would come home to surprise you... It seems you turned the situation around." The God tilted his head on the side, stroking his knee for a second. "I am flattered that even when I am gone it is my name that you moan... Is it like that everytime we departure?"

She stayed there without a proper reply, babbling out a few words. "Loki, I--" As soon as she had uttered out those words, he shushed her, shaking his index up. "I will have none of this. But tell me, what were you thinking off?" Her cheeks turned crimson red and she cleared her throat, squirming on the bed.

"I... I was... You..." Loki arched an eyebrow, crossing the room in a few strides, sitting down behind her. When she turned he gently pushed her back, massaging her tense back and sliding off the straps of her dress. "Tell me everything. And leave no details out." He ordered, his thumb rolling between her shoulder blades. She had no choice but to confess, closing her eyes with embarrasment.

"I was imagining that you would punish me for... for my behaviors... and that you said you would have me until I can't remember where my body ends and yours begins." By the end of her monologue, she was leaned back into his chest, teeth bitting down on her plump lip.

"And you would want that?" Loki's breathing had quickened and he was now kissing her neck, licking and bruising it. She could feel the obviousness of his arousal poking her backside, rocking herself back and forth against him. Joan nodded her head quickly and he begun to unmake the laces of her dress.

"In that case, I must oblige..." His hands left her laces to go up and meet her breasts, teasing at her nipple which resulted by her arching her chest forwards into his grip. Loki took advantage of her already half unmade dress to completely take it off. He wasted no time and cupped between her legs, intruding his forefinger in. She whined in reply, rocking herself into his hand and urging him on. A second finger was added to the equation and she wrapped her arm over his nape, forcing his head down to kiss her. He pumped his finger in and out of her.

Joan shook him off and shoved him into the bed, ripping his armor off piece by piece until he was left only wearing his trousers that she unlaced in a heartbeat. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to spend time without you? No, you don't. You have no idea." She ran her hand along his chest, closing her eyes to remember again the features of his smooth, scared skin. "I can't even last four days without wanting to feel your skin against mine."

All Loki could do was to stare at her, lips parted in a half-wicked, half-turned-on grin. He grined his erection into her inner thigh, moving up to kiss her chest. His back was rested against the headboard, hands clapsed down on her hips. Kicking her trousers down, he positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his head up and down only to tear out a moan of ecstasy from her parted lips.

"Don't make me long anymore." She said in a commanding voice, holding onto both his shoulder and his hair. He had always loved whenever her hand ended in his hair. Loki slowly inched into her,, letting her rock herself on and on until she was slamming the bed back against the wall. The trickster was doing nothing to stop her, or to restrain his moans of pleasure that were coming out of his lips. He felt himself throb into her when he felt how thight she was getting from her upcoming orgasm. She pushed her hair to the side, looking down at her heated God of Mischief.

It took him a couple of thrusts to make her clench her walls around his erection, spilling his seed deep in her folds when she was done rocking out the last jolts of her climax.

"I will have to wash my cape." Loki laughed out.


End file.
